Stalker
by Brunette Bulma
Summary: Inspired by the video "Animals" by Maroon 5. I think the video is very sexy. B/V story. please R & R :)


**A/N: This fic is inspired by the video "Animals" by Maroon 5. Everyone is saying the video is creepy but I found it sexy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**  
**Warning: M rated.**

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Pay attention. This is very important. I'm not going to fix the GR for you if you destroy it again."  
"Vegeta!"

A piercing screech hit my sensitive ears out of nowhere.  
It was the woman I noticed. She looked furious.

"Are you even listening?" She huffed.

To be honest I wasn't. I was busy picturing her drenched completely in rich red blood and quivering like a helpless prey, at my mercy.  
I turned around and walked away. I swear I would've snapped her neck if I stayed any longer.

"That's it! This is the last time I fix your bots! You rude, pompous, ungrateful, son of a bitch! "

I heard her walking away towards her room mumbling curses.

I walked into my room closing the door with a loud bang. I grabbed my head and sat down on the floor facing the window. The pain was back again, it's driving me crazy. Images of her naked body soaked in her own blood flashed in my mind. A wave of pleasure passed through my mind like a mental orgasm. I shuddered and sighed.

I heard her walking down the stairs making loud thuds. My lips twisted. I gazed out the window. She was leaving; that was my cue.

I flew above her, gazing upon her like bird of prey. She didn't notice me; she never notices me.  
"So gullible!" My lips twisted forming something that the people of earth would call a sadistic smile.

She parked her car just outside of the market area. She was on foot now. She liked to walk down the footpath and check out the stores.  
I followed closely behind, also on foot, like I always do. I was too close today, just to let her feel my presence. She was getting the feeling that she was being followed. She looked behind but saw no one. I was too quick to move away. It was impossible for her human eyes to detect me.  
She shook her head and kept on walking. After a while she looked back again but never finding anything. She walked hastily; I could smell her fear.  
'Delicious!' I licked my lips.

She walked into a crowded bar. She was scared; she was looking for a safe place. She probably thought a crowded place will hide her from me.

I chuckled at her naivety. I can smell her scent from miles; she can't hide from me.

She scanned the crowd looking for her invisible stalker. Her lips quivered giving me bliss.  
Its not lust I told myself. It's just my primitive hunger to slaughter I argued. I haven't killed in ages, wild animals excluded.

She came a little late at dinner. She sat right in front of me. I breathed in her freshly bathed aroma. I kept my head down but never taking my eyes off her. She noticed my gaze upon her.  
"What?" she looked right into my eyes.

I smirked and concentrated on my food.

I turned on the Gravity machine; I needed to blow some steam off. I set up the gravity to 170Gs, fifty times more than earlier. I needed to take her off my mind.  
I started kicking and punching in the air. My legs were heavy as if someone was holding them down.  
"Kakarot!" I breathed out.

It was raining when I got out of the GR. Every bone in my body was screaming in pain.  
I wondered what she was doing. I flew up and sat on the old eucalyptus tree. Her light was still on. I could see everything clearly despite the great distance.

She came to the window eventually. Though the window was closed the curtains weren't drawn. She gazed outside; she stared right at me, as if she could see me.  
"She can't see me." I muttered.

I wiped the droplets of water clouding my vision. She started unbuttoning her pyjama top slowly revealing her luscious black lingerie. Her pyjama bottom met the same fate. She never broke off her stare. As if she was giving me a show. But I knew it was impossible for her to know that I was watching her.

I waited until she fell asleep. I landed on her balcony. The glass door was open as always. I slid into the room soundless like a snake. I stood by her bed, watching her sleep.  
She looked so raw as she lay there almost naked. She looked more innocent than awake. Her lips were slightly parted. I crouched down and touched her lips. They were as soft and warm as a dismembered piece of flesh from a fresh kill. I leaned over and licked her lips softly; she shuddered but did not wake up. I stood up and climbed onto the bed. I lay down beside her as usual.  
There are so many things I want to do to her soft little body. I imagined biting every part of her supple body. I wanted to draw her blood and taste it. I wanted to make her mine. I wanted to stay inside her all day and make her know she is mine. I wanted to see the fear in her eyes; I wanted to make her cry. I wanted to lick away the salty tears off her cheeks. I wanted to capture her; I wanted to make her my captive. I wanted to torture her until she begged. I wanted her helpless before me. I inhaled deeply at the thoughts.  
I put my arms around her waist bringing her closer to my chest. Her skin was as soft as I imagined. I brushed my fingers over her breast through her translucent undergarment. It went downward towards her sex. I stopped before I reached.  
'Only if she were awake, only if she were willing.' I closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep. I had to sneak out in the dawn before she woke.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Is Vegeta creepy or sexy? And please review if you like. **


End file.
